The Other Side
by Elfishgal
Summary: revenge is a powerful tool, and some foes should not be underestimated (slash!)


**

The Other Side 

**

By Elfishgal 

** Rating: ** PG-13 to a _ very _ mean R 

** Pairing:  ** Legolas / OMC 

** Warning: ** Rape, violence, slavery, and oh yeah… *slash* if this sort of fic makes you go all *euhhh* *ewwww* and *oughhh* I think you should leave because there is no way I am paying your medical bills 

** Summary: ** revenge is a powerful tool, and some foes should not be underestimated. 

** Disclaimer ** I'm only going to say this once just to be on the safe side: I'm no tolkien, don't own zip. 

** AN:  ** okay, this is my first slash fic ever, my first LotR fic ever, and all in all my third fic _ ** ever!**_ I'm not looking for excuses for a horrible fic ; I just want to let you all know that criticism (hopefully not bad criticism *shudder*) is extremely appreciated! This version is beta'd and a bit revised 

** Chapter one:  **

The moon shone in its full glory over the old city, the streets of Minas-trith were well deserted at that hour, and the only light came from the moon, the stars, and the lone figure walking slowly down the street.

The person mad enough to be out at that hour seemed to be deep in thought, clad in only a white undershirt and black leggings, his golden hair a bit messy after tossing and turning in bed most of the night.

The lack of sleep had nothing to do with being in a town of man, nor with the fact that his best friend's wedding was due tomorrow. It was just that he could not sleep in a tower made of stone, in a room comfortable but suffocating for his claustrophobic nature. 

So, after a few hours of unsuccessful attempts to tell his paranoid mind to shut up and let him be for just a few hours, Legolas finally got up. He put on a shirt and a pair of shoes, and decided to take a long walk through the not so busy streets of Minas-trith. 

Legolas' attention was not given to his surroundings, but wondered far away to his home and family. True, Legolas enjoyed the presence of his friends more then anything, but he also missed his home in Eryn Lasgalen. 

The elf was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was walking into a busier part of the city. Where the dirt seem to stink a bit more, where bars and brothels appeared to be full of the not so decent folk of Gondor. 

A long cat whistle from his right woke him from his daydream (or was it night dream?). For the first time the elf seemed to realize where he was. Glancing to the direction where the sound came from, he found himself staring at a large man with dark hair who looked at him from under bushy eyebrows, flashing a cocky, rotten toothed grin in his direction. The blond elf raised his eyebrows and shook his head, ignoring the man and turning to leave that place as fast as he could. 

"Hey beautiful, where do you think you're going?" the man drawled as he hurried to stand before the elf. The man blocked his path, his eyes roaming suggestively over Legolas' lithe body. The golden haired elf groaned mentally. Not wanting this crude man's company, he moved around him only to have his path blocked yet again. 

"You didn't answer my question!" the man leered. 

"As far away as I can get from_ you!_" the elf hissed angrily. The man was seriously starting to play on his nerves! 

The human grabbed his arm when he tried to move around and away from him and Legolas decided he had just about enough. 

"You" Legolas began "should learn to keep those paws of yours to yourself if you do not wish them amputated," he said coldly and yanked his arm free of the man's grasp. 

The man's response was rather angry. He growled and lunged for the elf but despite being bigger and probably much stronger, Legolas was quicker and in the flash of an eye moved aside, stretched his leg forward, and watched with amusement as the man stumbled and fell face first to the ground. Bursts of laughter erupt from a few people who were close enough to watch. 

Legolas shrugged and turned on his way only to jump aside again. He watched with an annoyed expression as the man's face got full of dirt for the second time. 

"Why do you insist on embarrassing yourself, man?" Legolas asked with forged innocence. 

The man screamed in anger and jumped to his feet, his hand raised to strike the elf. Legolas easily blocked his blow, raised his own fist and landed a well-aimed punch to the man's face, breaking his nose. A kick to the stomach made the man fall on his large behind, clenching his face and howling with pain and rage. Again laughter was heard. More people came out of the bars to watch the fight. 

"You will pay for that elf!" the man shrieked. Blood was oozing from between his fingers. "Nobody does that to Lutho and gets away with it!" 

Legolas didn't answer. He has already started making his way back to the white tower, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the raging man 

_ So much for a relaxing night walk! _ Legolas mused as he finally reached his room. This time however, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

** END of chapter one **

* * *

please review? Please? Pretty please? 

** Thanks to Patricia for beta-ing , you're a doll! unfortunately Patricia is a very busy person, so I need another volunteer... anyone? **


End file.
